unique user
by Rexwriter123
Summary: when a random force user that uses and exchanges with the force diferrently than any other finds himself assisting a battle infront of the republics two greatest hero's he is thrown into the jedi, sith, wars, and fighting to survive.


**i do not own star wars no matter how much i want to**

I looked around watching the carnage of the battle clones and droids alike geting shot down as fast as the blink of a eye "ok kendrick you can do this you can do this" i told myself i stood up away from the baracade i haransed the force and dricted it to one specific goal to go _fast_ i jumped over the baracade practicaly gliding over it runing that felt like half a second me must have been a minute for everyone else i ran past the clone troopers makeing sure i dont get in the way of their blaster blots i walked up to each droid i tok one droids blaster aiming it 3 inches away from its head pressing the trigger a slow moveing bolt comes out from it directed towards the droid i moved towards the next one so forth i then did the same one with the next row then the the next after takeing out 3 rows i finaly stoped hid and let go of the speed.

I watched as all the clones looked in shock then went right back towards fighting the droid i looked over and there was the famous jedi general anakin skywalker that just saw that all with the negotiator obi-wan kenobi _shit_ i looked towards them while anakinn rushed at me saber drasn i focused upon fire haveing it surround my entire body being engulfed in it i directed a portion of it towards anakin skywalker.

His face turned into shock he quickly made a force shield i pulled back with the fire turning to another idea i called upon the earth beneath him dirt and rocks lifted up from the ground swirling around me i used the ground beneath him and shot it up wards makeing a pillar more than 10 stories tall _that should keep the bastard occupied_ i turn to see kenobi watching me "we dont have to do this young one" he says _he says young? i am 17 for force sake._

"just let me leave and we are good" i tell him "i am sorry cant happen you must come with us we must bring you back to the temple" he looks upwards where anakin is "me for now" he corrects _damn it they will hunt me down if i dont go_ "fine but no cuffson the ride there deal?" i tell him "deal if you can bring that pillar back down" i sigh but use the force once again to manipulate the ground makeing the pillar go back into the ground thus haveing a on his back shocked Anakin skywalker he immediately jumps up reaching for his saber "no anakin we are takeing him in" "what!" his face turns into one in rage "he just attacked me" "no you attacked me i was in self defense" i tell him makeing kenobi chuckle "you filthy.." he never got to finish his sentence because i lifted him into the air with the force useing the wind makeing him fly around in circles i drop him back onto the ground "i surrender" i say thus haveing kenobi grabing my shoulders with anakin in tow bringing me to a landing area anakin grumpily talking into his comm link to get a ship down here.

"anakin bring him to the negotiator and have him pit in a cell and make my ORDERS _" he empaished order more than he need to_ "clear i don't need this young lad reeking havoc because his one request was not listened to" "yes master what are you doing down here?" "the clones need help with a paticular area that they csnt get through" with that they split up i watched the drop ship land and open its doors for me and the hero with no fear _yeah sure that name is a totally lie everyone has their fears just got to dig deep enough_ "move it" he commanded me "wow that is the kind of respect that jedi give? i would have greater respect talking to hutts" "no you would not i would know" he responded moveing me towards the ship willingly i got ainside standing up while the pilots got the ship bsck in air and headed towards kenobi's venator the negotiator a ironic name.

the ride was uneventful by far _would this flying death trap land already_ and right to my wish we landed inside the negotiatoronce the door opened i saw bustling activate inside the massive hanger bay "so are you going to show me around and introduce me.. or no?" "if showing you around and introduceing you to the cell then yes i am" i gave a nice loud laugh to that joke that boomed across the hanger drawing states from clone troopers while walking to the cordor anakins comm link beeped he answeader it and i heard a female voice presumbly young "master the battle is over where are you?" said the unknown presumably jedi "i am on the negotiator with a new temporay prisoner when you can get here we can talk more" he said to the voice i shifted enough for my face faceing his comlink "Hello my dareling" i greeted rather loudly into it i hear a angry yell from anakin then he said into the commlink "sorry snips its the prisoner have to go" and with that he shut the commlink off and shoved me forwrd "dont do anything like that again or you will regret it" he threatend "yeah will do" we continued moveing down corridor after corridor until we came into a area with various prison cells he opened one "get inside he ordered me" "yes master" i joked and got inside the small cell and lad on the bunk he grabed a chair and watched me "so are you just gonna watch me the entire time?" "yes".

After what feeled like hours to me that was only half of one a young probably as old as me togruta girl walked in wearing a tub and a mini skirt _now if this is what female jedi at the temple wear i will get acustomed there real quick_ "master is this the prisoner that yelled at m.." before she could finish i told her "it was not yelling it was trying to be a gentle man" she turns to me "stop teying to get any where because you are not, ashoka do not listen to this fool" anakin growls before any could react i used the force to break tear a nice whole in the cell door walking out i knelt infront of takeing her hand i kissed it then comically said "my name is Kindrick Creed, miss Ashoka" then i was thrown back into the cell _damn it_ then everything was **_black_**..

 **well i think that was a good first chapter i am slowly geting acustomed to writing and improve on my writing i toyed around with this idea for a bit because you see people grabing things and throwing it at people or the wayer when they are beside water but i thought hey what if some one could only use the force to use the elements then boom this happened hope you enjoyed secons chapter might come out within the week.**


End file.
